In Fraternitatis
by DruidofNecromancy
Summary: A new order is coming, can anyone stop it? Note the name is Latin for, The Brotherhood
1. Prolouge

"_**All warfare is based on deception"**_

_**-Sun Tzu, Art of War**_

_**(17 years ago)**_

The lightning flashed outside of the cottage's large windows. Four figures were sitting on the leather recliners in the lounge. An awkward silence had been in the room for the last few minutes. One of them cleared his throat. "PB's been doing well in the initiation trials," The man said, taking a sip of red wine afterwards.

"Yes, yes indeed," Another replied.

The dying fire was rejuvenated as one of them points his finger at the fire. "Yay, he is pretty okay, this ain't the time for new recruits. I swear it this brotherhood falling apart. We had a hundred members once, now we're just a handful of pawns in the grandmasters hand." The creature declared, getting up out of his seat leaving a burn mark on the chair.

"The grand masters plan will give new life to the brotherhood, just wait, Flame boy," Another said in British accent.

A/N/Y/S/R/F/E(Author's Notes you should read for enjoyment)

This is just a prologue, I wanted to get a little bit of suspense going.


	2. The BDay Bash

"Hi Bonnie, nice little party," Marceline said as she placed her umbrella onto the floor of the beach house. The little beach house was on the shore of Ice Berg lake, but it actually belonged to Peppermint butler. Marceline looked at the banner Finn made for Bonnibel's 22nd Birthday. Princess Bubblegum led over to the food table where Marceline put down a tray of Cherries, Strawberries, Apples, and a red velvet cake with red frosting.

"Thanks Marcy, the actual party is tomorrow but I thought it would be nice if we could all get together and chat," Princess Bubblegum stated as Finn came out to greet the new arrival.

"Hey Marcy, glad you could make," Finn said casually. Finn was 16 now; he wasn't wearing his hat because it was burned off by a fire wizard. Marceline chuckled to herself as she thought that Finn looked a little hotter with it off. As Marceline looked around the house, she noticed Flambo, LSP, and Slime Princess were also attending the party. Unfortunately, Lady Rainicorn and Jake were on their honeymoon (yep, they got married) on Ice Cream Isle.

_**(A few mathematical hour later)**_

PB gave a sigh of relief as she got all of the presents packed up for the trip home. Finn and Marceline bought her a crystal-hard drive movie player and a copy of heat signature to go with it. Lady Rainicorn and Jake gave her a smoothie blender. LSP got her a lumpy pillow (which was actually quite soft). Slime Princess got her a new golden dress and Flambo got her a gift Certificate for Choose Goose's Magical Shack. Thankfully, Finn and Marceline stayed to clean up, and there was a lot of cleaning to do. The navy blue walls were covered in slime (after a disastrous game of indoor slime kick-ball) and the wooden floors were covered with leftover food and red solo cups. Worst yet, Peppermint Butlers microwave was busted because Flambo put a piece of aluminum foil in it when he baked a burrito for LSP. Marceline caught Finn looking out one of the windows facing the beach.

"We have time to go outside after we clean this mess you klutz," Princess Bubblegum said playfully, but Finn was still glued to the window. Slowly, both Marceline and PB gathered around the window.

"Eh, hate be a buzz kill, but there is nothing out there but sand a water," Marceline hinted.

"No, look over to your right," Finn said. Sure enough, there was a little Red and White form wearing a tux on the beach. "It's Peppermint Butler…"

They cleaned for a few more minutes but curiosity got the best of them as they headed outside to talk to Peppermint Butler.


	3. Ash Returns

Princess Bubblegum sat beside Peppermint Butler on the beach. She have gotten him a piece of cake and laid it besides him.

"Hey Peppers," PB said before she kissed the little man on the head. But he didn't respond, nor did he touch his cake, he just looked at object clutched in his hand.

"Mind if I see that?" PB asked, as she took Peppermint Butler's hand off the object. She tried to hide her gasp of surprise as she saw we he was holding, a pock watch engraved, "P.B.". She tried giving it back to Peppermint Butler before anyone saw but Marceline had snatched it before she could.

"Bonnie, I didn't know you liked pocket watches," She stated, handing over to Finn. PB began sweating badly.

"Eh… yay, my parents gave it to me. Where did you find it anyways Peppers?" PB inquired.

Peppermint finally broke his silence, answering, "I was just cleaning out the attic when I found, My Lady. There something about, I've been trying to figure it out."

PB, still acting very strange, sighed, "Sorry Peps, but I just know my parents gave it to me, why don't you keep for now? It has your initials."

Peppermint Butler smiled as Finn gave him back the watch. He slipped it in his pocket. But then, an enormous jet of water spurted out of the lake. A figure stood on top of the water jet.

"Nice to see you, Mar-Mar. I have come for PB." An all too familiar voice whispered into their ears.

"Ash…" Marceline muttered under her breath in an unpleasant tone.

A/N/Y/S/R/F/E (Author's Notes you should read for enjoyment)

Sorry, this is just setting up the grand scheme; it gets better, trust me.


	4. Ash's Ashes

Ash smiled as he looked down upon Marceline. "You know Mar-Mar, when we dated you never asked me what kind of magic I used. I am an elementalist; I can control the elements of water, fire, and earth. Funny, most people like have a hard time controlling it. But I am a special case," He chuckled menacingly.

"What do you want you Whack-Job!" Finn yelled in rage, drawing his new obsidian sword.

"Let me tell you a story. When I was dating Marceline, I had a hard time controlling my powers, I was afraid I would kill someone I loved like Marceline, but then I joined a group, they told they could teach me to control my powers. Not only they do that, they wiped my greatest fear, killing. We called ourselves The Brotherhood and we were a force to be reckoned with in Ooo." Ash divulged with great enthusiasm.

Marceline sighed and titled her sun hat forward. "Get to the point before I strangle you!" She barked. She looked over to PB and noticed that all the color had been drained from her face.

"Fine, The Brotherhood still exists, and they sent me to take PB. By the way, nice knowing you all." Ash smirked as he sent a jet of fire towards them. Luckily, it was just warning shot, and instead of burning them alive, it just soared overhead.

Marceline groaned as she recalled leaving her axe-bass in the cottage. But suddenly, something hissed passed her face and landed in sand close to her. The object was a green sword made from crystals, quite possibly from the crystal dimension. Marceline looked around her shoulder and saw Finn give her wink as he plunged himself at Ash. The water plume shaped into a horrid mix between a shark and a demon. The abomination darted towards the beach. Peppermint Butler gasped in horror a fiery hand attached itself to the creature, hopping to incinerate Princess Bubblegum in its grasp. He drew a small candy dagger from his pocket and ran towards Princess Bubblegum, using his tiny body as a shield a hopelessly holding his flimsy dagger hoping it might do some good.

Ash's monstrosity would've killed both PB and Peppermint Butler if Ash hadn't looked up to see what was casting a shadow over him. It was Marceline, floating above Ash with her crystal sword. Once he had turned around and realized his mistake, it was too late. In the blink of an eye, Marceline had slit his throat quite violently. Blood spattered all over the beach, and Ash's remains had turned to dust. As for the abomination, it vanished in thin air, like some nightmare out of a child's bedtime story.

The group of heroes gathered to discuss what the glob had just happened.

A/N/Y/S/R/F/E

Quite a story so far. We killed off Ash and started to talk about The Brotherhood! Hope you stick around for more!


	5. The Hunt Begins

_**(5 months later)**_

"Hurry up Marcy!" Finn yelled as he ran towards the trail smoke coming from Veggie Village.

_***Flashback***_

Finn, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum, walked up the steps of the candy castle. Everyone was still in shock after what happened on the beach. Although very tired, Finn was still eager to catch these crooks.

"We need somewhere to start off. Marceline, Ash said he joined the Brotherhood while you two were dating, did he ever mention it?" PB inquired.

"He mentioned it a few times, but he just said they were just some of his friends." Marceline answered. She looked calm, but she was filled rage. She immediately punched the candy wall, creating a hole wide enough even ice king could fit through it. She never apologized our repaid PB for the repair that had to be made on the wall.

"Hey PB, you know anything about these goons," Finn asked. PB began to sweat anxiously like she did on the beach.

"Well, I do know a little bit about them. They were a really big group in Ooo at one time. They said they would bring a new world order or some junk like that, but those Bas-*cough*, I mean scumbags got into a war with the fire kingdom. They lost and disbanded. But this happened 20 years ago! There is no way that this could be them." Princess Bubblegum explained.

Marceline screamed and started walking down the stairs, grabbing her Axe-Bass. "Hey Marceline! Where do you think you are going?" Finn screamed.

"I am taking revenge of these sons of ***_censored*_**" She replied.

Finn grabbed her shirt as she walked out the door. "Wait, I am coming with you…"

_***Flashback ends***_

_**A/N/Y/S/R/F/E**_


	6. Unpleasent Memories

_***present day***_

Stanley's house was completely ablaze. There was nothing Finn or Marceline could do but stand and watch.

"D*censored* it Marceline! I am going in there!" Finn screamed in raged. Marcy tugged on Finns shirt, swaying her head if refusal.

A tear had dropped out of his eye at that very moment. Cinnamon Bun, Slime Princess, too many people have died at the hands of these freaks.

One of walls of Stanley's house suddenly disintegrated. A wolf appeared from the smoke, carrying Stanley. The Wolf looked surprised to see two people standing outside. He drew a katana and dropped the watermelon.

"Good thing I kept insurance," The Wolf smirked as he point his katana towards Stanley the watermelon.

"What do you mean you creep!" Marceline drew her Axe Bass.

"This," He laughed. A bolt electricity came from the sword a zapped Stanley, blowing him to bits.

Finn let out a screech and ran towards the wolf, with his sword drawn. He caught the Wolf by surprise, and Finn was able to tackle him, despite the Wolf being 2 feet taller than him. Finn put his sword to the Wolf's throat.

"Tell me what you god D*censored* know or I send you to Glob world without a head!" He yelled, blinding the wolf with a shower of saliva.

"My name is Bob Talon! I am a Brotherhood initiate!" Bob yelled. This Finn sighed. Of the 10 Brotherhood goons he and Marceline caught, all were initiates. After lot of interrogation, they learned initiates weren't told much until they became members. They did this by doing a lot of the Higher –ups dirty work.

This time, Finn didn't have time to investigate; he needed a lot of answers. "Not what I wanted to hear Bob," Finn whispered as he decapitated the Wolf with one clean blow.

_***Three days later, at PB's castle***_

Finn and Marceline had delivered the news to PB personally two days ago. After a quick lunch they set out again on their quest. PB sighed as she walked through the graveyard placed in the Castle courtyard just 2 months ago. She looked at the names of the fallen one by one. Cinnamon Bun, Slime Princess, Gunter, AbracaDaniel, Dr. Princess, Nurse Pound Cake, Billy, and last, Ash…

Marceline insisted that they put the last one on there, guess she still had feelings for that jerk. There were a few more names, but PB's legs unexpectedly began to buckle and she felt to the ground. She didn't try to get up; she didn't even say a word. She just laid there a sobbed.

A/N/Y/S/R/F/E

Wow lots of innocent deaths in the last months...

If you would like, take moment of silence for those who have unfortunately fallen...


	7. Can We Be Together?

_**(A week or so later)**_

Two figures appeared outside the door of the Icelandic Tavern. Except for local penguins, the place didn't receive a lot of customers. Tonight was a special case, if you count the whole tavern being full of penguins and two strangers that is.

Marceline walked into the tavern with Finn following behind her. Odd, everyone there was a penguin, but everything seemed to be built for humans. Marceline sat down while Finn got some food and drinks.

They had been traveling the Ice Kingdom for about a week, with no reward, and the both of them were cold, tired, and hungry. Marceline slipped her leather jacket off and chewed one of the complementary jelly beans.

"Hey Marcy, I got food. I also got us a room for the night, they even have a hot spring if you're interested," Finn said, laying down two glasses of warm Penguin Punch. The stuff had a very odd smell, and had an unexplainably sour after taste, but it tasted pretty good and it was so cheap, you could buy it buy the barrel, and the red means vampires could drink it.

Marceline nodded as she sipped some of the punch, leaving an odd milky residue lying at the bottom of the glass. A penguin water came by the table laying down a two plates of food. Finn had gotten the fried fish platter, topped with a mountain of French fries (to the average person, the platter would just look like a large plate of fries), while Marceline got a very messed up BLT, the bacon was very undercooked, making it a weird red, red cabbage substituted the lettuce, while the tomatoes stayed the same, the bread was drenched in red food coloring.

Both began to chow down there food faster than a wolf could a goblin.

Later that day, they went up to their room on the second floor, and checked it out. The small room had a bathroom, King-sized bed, a mini fridge (without a pesky cost for using it), microwave, and a free complimentary towel. To ease the stress of the long week, they went down to the hot spring to ease their nerves.

_**(A few hours later)**_

Marceline sunk deeper into the refreshing water. After a week of sleeping in the snow, it felt good to have such an amenity. She was wearing a red bikini while Finn put on a pair of green swimming trunks.

Marceline looked over at Finn. After spending 6 months traveling together, they had gotten really close. But it wasn't just that, it was something. Marceline was puzzled by the question that had just popped into her head, did she love Finn?

Before she could ponder any further, a knife storm appeared on the Horizon.

"Dangit! Why does a knife always have to ruin the good times!" Finn hollered as he and Marcy began running back towards the Tavern.

Later that night, she and Finn were in bed, but neither of them could sleep. Marceline was tossing and turning over the question that had been plaguing her ever since they were at the spring. Did she love him? They were at least the same age now. They really had a lot in common. But was now the time. He and Flame Princess had been dating before the Brotherhood fiasco, but she was almost killed by one of them and was now in a coma. The doctor said she would be in it for the rest of her life. There was one other thing; Finn had changed a lot since their quest began. He didn't try and spare anyone who got in there way anymore, he killed them. Maybe if they liked each other that would ease the tension on Finn. She finally found the answer she was looking for, yes, she did like Finn.

"Hey Finn, you awake?" Marceline asked. Finn rolled over so that he was looking her straight in the eye.

"I never fell asleep, what is it Marcy?" He replied.

"We've been friends for years now and in the last couple of months, I've came to realize something." Marceline whispered. Out of nowhere the kissed Finn smack dab on the lips for about five seconds. "I love you."

This made Finn blush a little and he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Marceline, sleeping in her underwear, began to unstrap her bra, giving him an odd smile. Both Finn and Marceline, now completely nude, jumped on each other and, well you what happens next.

A/N/Y/S/R/F/E

Note: This romance will not be at the center of the story, but it will get interesting when death gets invovled...


	8. Expecting more than war

_**(Three weeks later)**_

Marceline and Finn held hands as they walked across the plains of the crystal dimension. This sector of the crystal dimension was odd. It looked like a beautiful coast line, with a long strip of grassland merging with the beach. In the distance you could see the glow of crystals on the horizon, which Jake said were amazing at night. For the couple of week, Finn and Marceline had taken their relationship a secret from the others, but the cat would be out the bag when they go to Jake's place.

"Is that it?" Marceline asked, pointing to a lime green house, similar to Peppermint butler's cottage but bigger, on a small hill.

"Yeah, probably is," Finn said while looking at a postcard from Jake he received a few months ago. Finn hadn't seen Jake for half a year. After the honeymoon, they had gone house hunting for a month, and because of the Brotherhood, the only communication they had between each other was the monthly post card Jake sent.

As they approached the house, Finn noticed Lady Rainicorn had installed a small garden on the side of the house. There was also a figure hard at work, and by the look of him, it was Jake.

"Hey Jake!" Finn hollered as they approached the house. Jake looked up from his work and a smile appeared on him face. He dropped what looked to be a basket of vegetables and ran towards his brother.

"Finn! I haven't seen you in ages!" Jake rejoiced as he hugged Finn. Jake face was dotted with facial hair that probably hadn't been shaved for weeks. "Lady is out in the fields picking berries for a pie. Come inside, dinner will be ready in a few hours."

The house looked bigger in the inside than it did on the outside. The living room had a gray three person couch along with a matching love seat and two recliners. The blue walls were a nice touch also. Marceline and Finn sat in the love seat together, waiting for Jake to bring out the muffins.

Took a red gummy bear from bowl on the coffee table in front of them and passed it to Marceline. As she drank the red from the little bear, the air was filled with the mouthwatering scent of muffins.

Jake came out, wearing an apron and carrying a dozen muffins on a porcelain plate. One muffin was an unnatural red. Marceline took a bite of the muffin and glee.

"Lady should be back any minute now, when she gets back thanks her for the muffins, it's her recipe." Jake said as he took another bite from his muffin. "And by the way, we have surprise for you two."

Just all of the delectable muffins had been eaten; Lady came back with a basket full of assorted berries. Lady Rainicorn followed Jake into the room, but she was trying to stay behind his back, trying to hide something. She was also wearing a smaller version of the voice translator around her neck.

"Ok Lady, ready to show them?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Lady replied, oddly with a hint of a Russian accent. She gave him a little kiss of the cheek and step from behind his back. Lady's middle section was swollen to the size of the beach ball, which made both Finn and Marceline gasp.

"Surprise! You're going to be an uncle, Finn!" Jake shouted enthusiastically.

Marceline got up and gave Lady a long hug, and Finn walked up to Jake with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations! So do you know if it is a boy or girl?" Marceline asked ecstatically.

"We are having girl, we're thinking about the name Monica," Jake answered.

"No I thought we agreed on Penny," Lady argued.

"Divided house, so Finny, are you and Marceline, uh, dating?" Jake wondered.

"Actually we are, it sudden but we made it to home base." Finn whispered.

Jake gave a wink, and called everyone to the dinner table.

_A/N/Y/S/R/F/E_

Wowzers, our story is getting a bit more complicated, hope you've enjoyed the quest so far. Join us for the next installment, The Siege of Caddy(title is still a work is progress)...


	9. Surprises and Demises

_**(Later that night)**_

Marceline wanted to tell Finn the next day about her surprise, but she was brimming with excitement and had to tell someone. As Finn got out the bathroom, he noticed Marceline was sitting sideways on the bed in the guest room. She gestured for him to sit down. As he sat on the side of the bed, Marceline giggled, "I have surprise for you."

Finn had a puzzled expression on his face as she said that, Marcy never giggled. In fact, she rarely laughed at all.

"What is Marcy?" Finn asked.

"You know how I was puking my guts out on the beach this morning?" Marceline replied.

"Yay, you were out there for 10 minutes," Finn remarked. Before he could ask why, Marceline tossed him an object the size of a toothbrush. Finn caught, and to his dismay, found out it was a pregnancy test. Before he could do anything else, he saw it was positive.

"I am pregnant," Marceline whispered in Finn's ear, with a smile on her face.

Finn just grinned, and gave Marcy a hug.

_**(Near the candy kingdom)**_

Carac was an odd skeleton. Not only did was he always slightly optimistic at times, he never moaned about how bad being dead was, he actually enjoyed it. He looked down at his black robes, muddy from the day of travel.

He looked over at Yuri. Yuri was also very peculiar; he was once a very famous penguin warrior. But fate got the best of him because one day he maimed by a shark. Many said he had no chance of survival after the incident, but the brotherhood said otherwise. Under his skin, you could see the wires that ran throughout his body and the computer chips that kept him alive. Not only that, the shark had ripped out his eyes, and they had to be replaced with a pair of specialized sun glasses. He was polishing off his laser rifle, which was his prized possession.

He looked over at Carac. "When is flambo going to get here?" He inquired in a distinct Russian accent.

Carac gave a grin, "He said in an hour. But the grand master didn't say we couldn't have some fun while we wait."

Yuri gave a grin, "We are going to torture Peppermint Butler, aren't we?"

_**(PB's castle)**_

Peppermint Butler sweated like a pig in his sleep. The voices were in his head again. But now they were clearer than ever. Before they were just a muttering sound, now the voices were clear as day. He was also having dreams about the pocket watch.

There was something about it that wasn't right, but he never knew what it was. The voices helped him; they gave him a clear view of the watch. Then he found out what bothered him. On the back of the watch, there was the faded imprint of a skull, the emblem of the Brotherhood. Not all the visions the voices gave him made sense. Princess Bubblegum was part of the Brotherhood.

He felt rage inside, how come she never told him. All the time they spent together. She had even said that he was her best friend. He woke up from his nightmare, but the voices were still there. Without thinking he slid the steel dagger that he was now ordered to wear for protection from his coat. Odd, it didn't even feel like he was in control of himself. He realized whatever the voices actually were, they were trying to help him makes things right. He walked down the hallway to PB's room. Funny, no one was guarding it.

Peppermint Butler opened the door to her room and walked in. He approached the bed, but there was no one in it bed. Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Princess Bubblegum appeared with a glass of Cocoa. She dropped is she saw Peppermint Butler on the side of her bed.

"You scared me for a second Peppers," PB sighed with relief. Peppermint Butler gave her a blank stare, and at that point, she knew something was wrong. "Peppers?"

As she finished that last word, Peppermint Butler flung his dagger directly a PB's head…

A/N/Y/S/R/F/E

*Gives off a maniacal laugh*

I just love torturing whoever reads this! What will happen to Peppermint butler? How will Finn react to Marcy being preggers? That will be revealed soon...


	10. The Siege Begins

_**(Outside of the Candy Kingdom)**_

Carac leaped onto Yuri like a mad dog. After his little stunt, Carac became furious.

"You idiot! You probably killed her!" He yelled at the Penguin gasping for breath. "We were supposed to haunt his dreams! Not let him murder someone!"

"I _*gasp* _thinking about _*gasp* _consequences!" Yuri squealed as felt the life being sucked out of him.

Carac loosened his grip on the penguin's throat. "If you killed her, I'll your blood."

Suddenly, a ball of fire appeared and Flambo appeared, carrying a briefcase for no apparent reason. "Sorry I'm late fellas, let's get party started."

_**(Later that night, inside the Candy Kingdom Emergency room)**_

Finn never fell asleep that night. He was excited that he and Marceline were having a child, even on such a short notice, but he felt something else, despair. Marceline would be immortal, but Finn would age and die. What about their kid? Would she/he be immortal? What would it be like for Marcy when the man you fell in love with slowly rots away?

Then, Finn came up with an idea. He quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake up Marceline. But even with his care, Marceline saw Finn walk out of the guest bedroom, heading down the stairs.

She floated up and crept behind him. Finn walked down to the living room and id something very odd; he crossed his eyes and stared into the point where the floor and walls meet in the corner. Suddenly, the portal to the Land of The Dead opened, and he walked through.

Marceline hid in the bedroom, and waited for Finn to return. After a couple of hours of waiting, Finn returned, but one his features had changed. His eyes, there a nice blue, but now they were a dark purple. Marceline shrugged; maybe it was just the light. As Finn got into bed, Marceline stretched her arm around him as he fell fast asleep.

A few hours later at the breakfast table, Marceline announced that she was expecting to Jake and Lady, both were ecstatic about the news. But that when the message came, PB was in the hospital.

_**(That evening, the Candy Hospital)**_

Marceline and Finn were both sitting on the red sofa in the hospitals waiting room. Finn was rubbing Marcy's stomach while humming a country song to her. Marceline, usually not one to cry, had been sobbing for an hour straight after she got the news, and was emotionally exhausted.

Unfortunately neither lady nor Jake could come, since Lady wasn't feeling well and Jake had to tend to her.

A lemon popsicle man walked in carrying a stethoscope and note pad. "Are you two Finn and Marceline?" He asked, looking down at his note. They both nodded, hoping for good news. "Follow me please. I will explain the situation on the way."

As they walked down the hallway, the doctor looked at his notes again. "The princess was very lucky. The dagger would've flown right into her brain if she hadn't bent down at the last second to pick up the pieces of her mug. But still, the damage was bad."

The doctor opened the door to one of the rooms. Princess Bubblegum was in the bed at the center of the room. As she heard the door creak open, she turned over to see who was entering. She gave a weak grin as she saw Marceline and Finn come to her bedside. PB had a huge bandage over her left cheek, but other than that, she looked dandy.

"She took quite a hit; the blade almost severed her whole cheek in half. Luckily, a thin layer of muscle still connected it. Of course, we could've just remolded it a piece of gum, but she was losing sugar water (equivalent of blood) fast and we didn't have time to get the necessary sample of gum. On the Brightside, she is recovering faster than we hoped and should be able to leave by midnight." The doctor explained, leaving the three to talk.

"I can't believe Peppermint Butler tried killing you. That isn't like him at all." Finn said.

"Actually, he keeps saying it was the voices inside of his head that took control of him. I believe him; he would never kill anybody on purpose. Besides, the last few months have taken a toll on everyone, so I wouldn't be surprised if any of us went mad." PB remarked. "I also got a message from Lady; she said that you two are expecting a baby."

They watched the sunset together and talked endlessly for two hours. Afterwards, Finn and Marceline made themselves comfortable in their oversized sleeping bag (obviously made for someone very large). That's when a burst of flames on the outskirts of the city caught Finn's attention. He rose up from the sleeping bag and grabbed his sword.

"Sorry, PB, but I need to check that out. Marcy, you coming?" Finn said as rushed out the door.

"Why wouldn't I?" Marceline replied, grabbing her axe bass and running after Finn.

PB grunted as the door closed behind them, as she began to feel very alone.

A/N/Y/S/R/F/E

Yeesh, longest chapter yet. At least now you know the four real members of the brotherhood. But is there something I am not telling you? Probably...

Amd who thought cute little Flambo would be part of the Brotherhood!


	11. Finns Fatality

Marceline and Finn ran towards the fire. By now, it had engulfed six houses. The fire was relentless and all attempts at controlling the blaze failed.

Many of the wizards, who had come to the Candy Kingdom after the cancellation of that year's Wizard Battle, were fighting hopelessly to keep the inferno at bay. A cry came from the walls, "The Brotherhood is attacking!"

Skeletons began climbing the walls in hordes and the defenders were split between the fire and the invaders. Finn and Marceline headed straight into heart of the inferno, seeing an unlikely culprit setting buildings ablaze.

"Flambo! You're a Brotherhood creep to?" Marceline yelled. Flambo looked up from his work and gave them a smirk.

"The new world order is coming, and you can't stop it," He laughed, sending a fireball at them.

It skimmed over their heads as Finn drew his sword and charged the creature. Marceline picked up her axe bass and followed Finn into battle.

"I trusted you, you little freak!" Finn shouted as he swung his sword at Flambo. The sword went right through him and he laughed.

"My works done here, I'll see you chumps laters," Flambo stated as he drew ad circle of fire in midair. The circle turned a bright blue and Flambo jumped through. The circle vanished and Finn screamed in rage. Marceline tugged on his shirt.

"We need _*cough*_ to go _*cough*_," Marceline coughed. The air was dense with smoke, and Finn agreed to leave. As they ran out of the raging inferno, they saw the skeletons were breaking through the defenses. The wizards were being picked off one by one by a sniper, and the hordes of skeletons didn't help either.

"Fall back to the Castle!" Someone yelled. The same words were repeated throughout the city, and the wizards began fleeing to the castle.

As Finn and Marceline made their way to the castle, there was a sudden burst of blue fire in front of them. As the flames died, three figures appeared in the fire: a penguins, skeleton, and Flambo.

"A pity we have to kill the two love birds, but you are too much of a threat to the new orders," Carac chatted.

Suddenly, Finn fell to the ground, his skin turning an unsettling grey. H began having spasm and crying out incomprehensible words. Marceline went to his side, confused by what was happening.

"What are you monsters doing to him?" She cried out.

Carac frowned, "He is a Gath?"

All the emotion drained from her face, "Finn, are you a Gath?"

Finn managed to speak a few comprehensible words, "Ye- Yes- Death- Death said it wou- would give me immortality."

_***Flashback***_

Finn gratefully accepted the glass of apple juice Death offered him.

"So Finn, let's get down to business. No one visits the Land of The Dead to chat." Death asked, sitting on a wooden bar stool.

"Ever heard of Marceline the Vampire Queen?" Finn asked.

Death nodded, "She was down here for a while, made of mess of the place, too."

"Well, we are dating now and one thing led to the next. Long story short, she's pregnant." Finn replied.

Death spitted out the very expensive wine he had been drinking. "Well that's great and all, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Simple, I don't want to leave Marcy alone when I die, so I want immortality." Finn simply stated.

Death nodded again, "That's possible. But it will come at a cost. I can't turn you into a vampire or lycanthrope, but I could turn you into a Half-Human, Half-Gath."

Finn gave Death a puzzled looked, "A Gath?"

Death continued, "A Gath is an odd immortal, odd indeed. Like vampires, they had a human form, but they had no side effects but creepy purple eyes. Sounds great, but like a Lycanthrope, they can transform into a different. But unlike them, they couldn't control when this happens. Worse still, when they transformed, they morphed into demons. Each Gath looked different when it did so. They were hunted to extinction, they were too uncontrollable. But if you still want to, I can half turn you. But I won't do it fully, simply because I don't want you to be hunted, but you will still be immortal."

Finn had to think about it for a few seconds. But every time he thought about backing out, he thought of Marceline.

Finn nodded, "I'll do it for Marceline."

Death grinned, "Good, now hold still. Turning into a Gath is a little bit more barbaric then turning you into a Vampire."

Death held out his hand, and his fingers turned into sharp spikes. With any warning, he stabbed his fingers into Finn's gut.

_***Flashback ends***_

Carac looked down at the vampire who was sobbing at her loved one side. Death should've known better, he should've known that Gath transformations would kill you unless you were a full Gath.

"Do it Carac. I see it in your eyes," Yuri urged.

Carac whispered the words, "Curare hoc anima (cure this soul in Latin)"

The spams stopped abruptly, and Finns face turned back to its normal color.

"I've cured you human, but I can only do this once, and it will only last 24 hours," Carac said.

"Unhand them you fools!" A voice said from behind them.

Peppermint Butler was charging towards them with a spear in hand. Princess Bubblegum was hopelessly running after him.

"So, little Clyde made it to the party," Yuri smirked.

Peppermint Butler stopped in his tracks and said, "What?" He had only told one person in the last 15 years Clyde was his real name, and she had promised to tell no one.

Yuri smiled, "That's right. That's your real name isn't?" Peppermint Butler gave them a puzzled gaze.

"My name is Peppermint Butler! And how do you know me!" Peppermint Butler cried out, with a tight grip on his spear.

Yuri laughed, "You can't be serious! That's the nickname we thought up for you! But if you even remember the time you spent in the Brotherhood, you would know we always called you by that name's initials, PB…"

A/N/Y/S/R/F/E

Drama Bomb! Peppermint Butler's in the Botherhood!


	12. Peppermint Butler

PB had finally caught up to Peppermint Butler, who was staring at Yuri. She hugged the little guy and kept a tight grip on him.

"He doesn't remember anything? Does he? Well I guess we better fill him in." Yuri said. "Clyde, you were the last real recruit into the Brotherhood before our downfall. You were one of our best combatants and had so much raw potential. Your favorite weapon was the spear, and you were good with it."

"Why doesn't he remember anything?" Finn yelled. He had quickly recovered from his near death experience and was ready to kill all three of them.

"Calm down young Finn. As I was saying, you were an excellent warrior. You were initiated and exceeded all of our expectations. But that's when the war started. We had declared war on the Fire Kingdom, but we had no idea what we had gotten ourselves into. They pummeled our initiates into submission faster than we could imagine. Even when it was down to us 4, we all wanted to keep fighting, the cause was too important for us to abandon. But you said differently Clyde. You offered to make peace with the other kingdoms."

"We all disagreed with you. Even the grandmaster was having second thoughts about ever letting you in. So we tried to assassinate you. But you almost killed Flambo over here. We formed a plan rather quickly. Carac zapped you with a lightning spell, it didn't kill you, it just made you unconscious.

"Then we performed a secret ritual, only known by us three. It made you forget all that you knew of the Brotherhood. The grandmaster even thanked us for our service, and said we would rise again. Today's that day, Clyde."

Peppermint Butler gave them a bewildered looked.

Carac sighed, "I'd hope the affects would wear off, I was wrong. Forgive me Clyde." Carac raised his arm out, and a black snake appeared out of nowhere and crawled towards Peppermint Butler. The snake jumped on to him, biting his face. Then the snake simply vanished.

Peppermint Butler now just gave an emotionless stare towards Yuri. "I remember my past and my mistakes. I am sorry for these mistakes, please forgive them."

Flambo smiled, "I knew he would come around! Come on over Clyde, the grandmaster will gladly accept you again."

Princess Bubblegum screamed at Peppermint Butler as he began walking towards the Brotherhood. She grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks, and then he gave her another emotionless stare. He then punched her in face, sending her back multiple yards. He continued waling to Carac, who gave him a pat on the back.

"Know this heroes! There will be one more battle. It will take place in the Brotherhood Castle. It would be to your best interest to come before your lover turn again." Carac preached. He dropped a map a he and the others vanished in a puff of fire.


	13. The End

_**(Next day, a few minutes from Finn's death)**_

The gigantic Iron gates leading to the Brotherhood Hall made a horrid screeching sound as the opened and our three heroes walked in. Finn was first to walk in, sword at his side, and a metal skull necklace Marceline had made him around his neck. Marceline walked right beside him, wearing her plaid shirt and her hair in a ponytail. Princess Bubblegum came close behind, wearing an assortment of leather armor in place of a dress and a hefty mace on her back. Marceline and Finn weren't too excited to have PB come along, but she followed them here anyways.

The walls were decorated with marble pillars and grand bronze statues of heroes, probably former Brotherhood members. High above their heads, bright yellow crystals illuminated the whole hall, but giving everything an eerie yellow tint. AT the very end of the hall, four figures stood on a crumbling stone podium, surrounding a giant purple jelly cube.

"The fighters have arrived. Clyde, show your worth by joining your brethren in this fight. This is the word of your grandmaster." The Jelly Cube's, or grandmaster's, words rang through the heads even from the other side of the hall. The Jelly Cube seemed to have psychic powers of some sort, but they wouldn't save it in the end.

Silence had fallen upon them as both sides worked towards each other. PB was staring at Peppermint Butler (or Clyde depending on which side of the Hall you were on), with eye full of fear and hatred. She never wanted any of this to happen, she never told Peppermint Butler about the Brotherhood because she wanted to keep him safe. Now look at him, giving a small grin towards his opponents.

PB took the mace off her back, she had almost no clue how to properly handle it, but it was she had.

As the two sides meet in the middle of the hall, they stared into each other's eyes (If you were staring at Carac, you were staring at his eye sockets).

Marceline took her Axe Bass, grabbing it rather harshly with her hands. "What are they waiting for? If this keeps up I'll give birth before we finally fight!" Marceline screamed in her thoughts.

After months of hardships, this is what it came down to, waiting. Marceline, furious, unexpectedly threw her Axe Bass not Flambo or Yuri, but at the Grand Master.

There were a few gasps as the Axe threw through the air. As it reach its target, it hit dead on, burying itself deep into the cube. There was a loud scream that rang through their heads for a moment, and in a big flash of light, the cube exploded, sending jelly everywhere.

The Brother was in shock and awe, and our heroes used it to their advantage, and the fight was on.

Carac summoned a few zombies, but Finn cut through them like butter. A fireball whizzed pass Marceline's head and she headed straight for Flambo, with only her fists as weapons. PB ran towards Clyde, swinging the mace furiously, but before she could hit, a large crack went off and the area was covered in smoke. From Marceline only saw a bright light in the smoke screen that suddenly went dim with a horrid scream.

The smoke quickly disappeared and all she could see was Finn, with only a few scratches, looking over Flambo's dead body, and PB looking around the room with a savage look in her eyes. The other three were gone.

"Show yourselves you cowards!" PB yelled. Suddenly, Finn hit the floor; his skin was again a gray tone.

"Not again!" Marceline cried. She began to panic, there was nothing she could do but stand by as Finn's body morphed.

Yuri smiled behind the pillar as he loaded two rounds into the rifle. With the Vampire in a state of panic, she would be an easy kill. The princess would be an even easier shot.

He looked down his sights, aiming at Marceline with a smile on his face. He had no idea where Carac and Clyde ran off to, but they would miss all of the fun. As he was just about to pull the trigger, he felt the ice cold steel of a spear penetrate his chest.

Marceline began doing something she didn't do often, cry. There was nothing she could do for Finn. Their kid would grow up without a father, if they survived, which Marceline doubted. She could see it now, the penguin n would pick off PB, she was an easy kill, and then they would overwhelm her, probably giving her the slowest death.

Out of nowhere, there was huge scream, and then the sound of a gunshot. Marceline left Finn side as she joined PB to investigate. The scene they saw was blood bath.

Yuri lay dead on the floor, the rifle had dropped from his hand, in a pool of blood. And Peppermint Butler, poor Peppermint Butler, laid on the wall, with the right the side of his face completely blown off, but still breathing slightly.

"PEPPERS!" PB cried out, rushing to his side.

"I'm sorry*breath* I was overwhelmed. They told me so much about myself*breath, I thought I had to join them, they knew so much about*breath*. I thought it would be like abandoning part of me." He whispered. He had just enough strength to reach about curl a bit of PB hair around his finger. "Your hair looks so beautiful today."

PB knelt down beside him and just sobbed while Marceline carried over the body of Finn, who was still hanging onto life.

"Peppermint Butler, can you please help Finn? I'll do anything!" Marceline, not one to sob, cried.

He gave a weak smile and replied faintly, "I am about to die anyway, even I wasn't I would still do it. Give me his hand, I am going to take away the part of his soul that his Gath."

Marceline, filled with hope, gave him Finn's hand. Peppermint Butler began chanting something and a weird purple sphere, about the size of the marble, emerged from Finns body. The little sphere then floated towards Peppermint Butlers chest, where it entered. Marceline realized what he had done; he had made himself a Gath to save Finn.

What was left of Peppermint Butler began to turn to dust and he smiled at this. "Say hello to death for-" He never finished that sentence, because at that moment, there was nothing left but a pile of dust.

Finn, whose head was in Marceline's, began to groaned, "Hey Marcy, what happened to Peppermint Butler."

A big grin appeared on Marceline's face as she grabbed him and hugged him so hard he could've died once again.

That Carac appeared behind Marceline. Finn leaped to his feet and pulled out his sword.

"He would've wanted you to have this. My immortality." Carac said. He pointed his finger at Finn, a shadow formed like a snake traveled across the floor from Carac to Finn. The snake slivered across his body and entered his chest. Before he could even ask what Carac had done, the skeleton became a pile of bones.

"Marcy, what just happened?" Finn questioned.

Marceline got up and kissed on the lips and whispered in his ear, "What you wanted, immortality."

A/N/Y/S/R/F/E

I have two things I would like to point out. One, although the title it the end, it isn't, there will be an epilogue. Two, there shall be a sequel!


	14. Epilogue

_**(Two weeks later)**_

Marceline and Finn and Finn were looking over the Balcony of PB's castle. For the first time in half a year, they finally had time to relax. They were both watching the mid night sky, looking at the constellations and admiring the view.

"I really think we should move out of the cave-house," Finn said. About a year ago, Finn had decided to leave the tree fort, giving it all to Jake and Lady. He house hunted for about two week, but couldn't find a place he liked, so he had been crashing at Marcy's place for long time now.

"Why?" Marceline asked, cocking her head at him.

"The place is sort of small and I don't think living in a cave is really that good for a kid," He replied.

"Then where do you suppose we live? Last time you house hunted, you got nothing but a lot of bruises," Marceline added.

Finn grinned at the question. "I actually have a place picked out already. It's in same part of the crystal dimension Lady and Jake live. Best part is, the sun light there is artificial, at least that what Jake says, so you can actually go outside without getting killed!"

Marceline sighed, "Eh. The place sounds nice enough." She looked down at her stomach, which was showing very little sign of her pregnancy. "But I am only moving because of the baby, not for you."

Finn laughed as looked up at the stars above his head. Jake once tried to teach him some of constellations, but he either didn't remember or didn't care. Then he looked back at Marceline, her face looked astounding in moonlight.

"Marcy, there is something that I've been meaning to ask you," Finn divulged. "Your my best friend, and now were having child together. I think it is time."

While he was talking, Finn had placed a small box on the handrail of the balcony and gestured Marceline to look at it.

He flipped it open to reveal a ring. It wasn't your average gold ring with a diamond, in fact, it far from it. The ring was made of beautiful platinum and had two rubies placed side by side on top of it.

"Would you marry me?" Finn asked, kneeling on his left knee.

Marceline just grinned and gave him a strong hug. "You know me to well," Marceline whispered.

A/N/Y/S/R/F/E

Actaully this isn't the end. There shall be a sequel or my profile name is DruidofNecromancy!


End file.
